Mizu Mizu no Mi
The Mizu Mizu no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to control and become liquid water. it was eaten by Rokuren of the Straw Hat Pirate While inferior to the Goro Goro no Mi, this fruit is among the strognest Logia-type Devil Fruits, mainly due to its element. Strengths & Weaknesses As with all Logia-type Devil Fruit, the Mizu Mizu no Mi grants the user the ability to transform into and create a specific element. In this case, Rokuren is given the power of transforming into water. This allows Rokuren to attack with water, which is one of the primary weaknesses of Devil Fruits. At first glance, this Devil Fruit grants limited offensive capability, while mainly usable only for defense and evasion. As a Logia, it grants Jackson the ability to let any and all physical attacks pass through him, regardless of the type of weapon, meaning Jackson can only be harmed via Busoshoku Haki, Kairoseki, and any elemental weaknesses. By turning his body into a liquid with no definite shape, Jackson can slip through and into the tightest places without trouble, so long as its volume is enough to hold him .However, the truth of this is quite different. While in the base form water is not especially powerful, it can actually be pressurized enough so that even a bullet-sized drop can blast through stone or a blade can cleave through stone. And with a large enough amount of water, it can be used to overwhelm opponents and sweep them away with powerful rivers or massive waves. Beyond this, the fruit can be used with precise control to devastating effect. Such uses include creating whirlpools and throwing them at opponents, forming puddles to use for delayed attacks, and so on. The most devastating aspect of the Mizu Mizu no Mi however, is the fact that it allows the user to control water, which is the weakness of all Devil Fruits. By using precise control, the user can entrap at least a part of the opponent's body in an orb of water. Against normal opponents this restricts movement, and against Devil Fruit users this renders their powers inaccessible, making it a frightful opponent against all Devil Fruits. This is compounded by the fact that mixing some of his own water with the ocean lets Jackson control even sea water. Due to its liquid nature, the Mizu Mizu no Mi carries a natural advantage over the Suna Suna no Mi, though its dehydration ability can be dangerous. The Mizu Mizu no Mi also carries distinct weaknesses against temperatures of both extremes, as intense heat can evaporate water, while intense cold can freeze it. However, intense heat can be smothered and overwhelmed with a large enough water, while intense cold can be nullified with sufficient pressure and speed. This means that though the Mizu Mizu no Mi is weak to heat- and cold- based fruits, it also has a means of overcoming them with sufficient preparation. Navigation Category:Logia Category:Devil Fruit Category:Devil Fruits